Mia dea
by FireFenix11
Summary: Achille attraversa l'ade, e i suoi pensieri lo accompagnano. Questa è una oneshot, un finale alternativo nato da la mente di un eterna romantica (che sarei io).


Mia dea, troppo allungo ho nascosto i miei sentimenti ,celandoli nella notte, quando diventavamo un tutt'uno.  
E ora sono qui, esalo il mio ultimo respiro; diversamente da come mi aspettavo, i miei pensieri non sono rivolti alla gloria, l'orgoglio, e la felicità per le mie gesta che saranno narrate negli anni.  
No mia dea, i miei pensieri sono rivolti a te.  
Anche adesso che piangi e sei portata via dal mio assassino, da colui che mi ha aperto la porta per l'Ade, il cammino per l'oltre tomba, ove rivedrò le mie vittime: alcune innocenti, altre colpevoli e meschine, e, altre ancora, che hanno avuto solo la malasorte di fronteggiarmi in battaglia.  
Mia dea, solo il tuo pianto rende la mia morte triste e dolorosa.  
Tendi la mano. La tua bellissima mano, che troppe volte, ha toccato le cicatrici di violente battaglie, e le tue labbra, che si posavano su di esse come per curarle.  
Per poi alzare il tuo volto, e mostrare il sorriso di una fanciulla, ancora troppo giovane per capire il significato di quelle stesse cicatrici, e troppo intelligente per non saperlo.  
Un sorriso innocente che troppe volte mi ha incantato.  
La tendi come a volermi strappare dalle braccia della signora morte, dama che mi farà d'accompagnatrice verso l'ignoto; sento il suo abbraccio, è freddo e lento nella sua agonia, mi sta portando via, ma i miei occhi sono devoti a te mia dea, a te sola, che ti fai sempre più lontana e sofferente.  
Le mie forze mi abbandonano sempre più, ormai è buio.  
Riapro i miei occhi, ma non vedo il tuo dolce sorriso ma delle rovine.  
Rovine di luoghi di mie gloriose vittorie, e questo è ciò che ne rimane mia dea, solo macerie, e le sculture di divinità: sfigurate e logore ormai in decadenza.  
Vado avanti per la mia strada, non mi guardo indietro, solo la mia mente lo fa, i miei ricordi, mia madre, lei mi diede una scelta, ella mi disse che potevo vivere una vita felice e serena, ma poi sarei stato dimenticato, messo da parte; ciò che sono stato sarebbe svanito per sempre, le mie gesta eroiche non sarebbero state ricordate, le vite che avevo donato alla morte, solo inutili sacrifici.  
Oppure sarei partito per la guerra, e le mie gesta sarebbero state tramandate nei secoli, il mondo non avrebbe mai scordato il mio nome, ma il prezzo era donare me stesso alla dama in nero e non era nemmeno il più alto, il vero prezzo è stato strapparmi dal tuo tenero e caldo abbraccio.  
Mi volto ancora con questi pensieri e, i miei occhi si posano sul guardiano dell'Ade, accucciato su queste stesse rovine; i suoi tre sguardi sono su di me, ma non mi attacca, mi osserva ben attento che vada avanti.  
Una bestia cosi feroce, a pochi passi da me, ed io ne rimango sorpreso, per la sua magnificenza.  
Per quanto sia descritto o raffigurato, nulla è paragonabile, quanto ad averlo a un passo di distanza da sentire il suo stesso respiro.  
Continuo la mia strada, ma più che vado avanti più le rovine scompaiono, e mi si apre una spiaggia, la stessa in cui albergano i miei ricordi d'infanzia.  
Il mio sguardo vaga per i cieli rossi come il sangue, con un velo di nero, come una notte senza stelle.  
Vedo il mare, ma non è come lo rimembravo, in esso vagano le anime perdute, che si lamentano in silenzio, rimpianti delle loro vite; io per quanto morto non ne ho, se non fossi partito non ti avrei mai trovato mia dea, e non avrei conosciuto l'amore, quello che mi hai offerto e donato.  
Rivolgo il mio sguardo verso il mare e un'imbarcazione cattura i miei occhi; su di essa il mio prossimo accompagnatore, Caronte, un'ombra, uno schiavo, un nulla ormai solo devoto al suo compito. Ormai solo quello.  
Salgo sull'imbarcazione. Pronto a partire, e per la prima volta mi guardo indietro, verso le rovine, e vedo una figura femminile che mi viene incontro, una dama in bianco, che non può essere la morte; è sempre più vicina, mi sta guardando mentre piange e sorride, il sorriso di una fanciulla.  
Mi raggiunge, ed io tendo la mia mano per farla salire sull'imbarcazione.  
Una volta salita la stringo e poi ci guardiamo negli occhi mentre la barca prende il largo.  
-Sono stata nei tuoi pensieri?- Mi chiedi con le mani sul mio petto e, gli occhi che sorridono con te.  
E mentre navighiamo verso l'ignoto, ti passo una mano fra i capelli, mentre con l'altra ti stringo la vita, e ti rispondo:  
-Sempre. mia Briseide- .  
Sempre.  
Mia dea…

_**Nota autore: Grazie a chi ha letto la storia. Questo è un finale alternativo per la mia mente di inguaribile romantica... non potevo fare a meno di immaginare un finale per loro anche se nell'aldilà. Se qualcuno vuole lasciare un commento mi farebbe più che felice. Grazie i cuore.**_


End file.
